


Ten Interesting Things About Getting Bodyswapped With Your Boss

by Grey_Bard



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Genderswap, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Bard/pseuds/Grey_Bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Kono gets bodyswapped with her boss. That's actually pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Interesting Things About Getting Bodyswapped With Your Boss

One, being tall is amazing. Kono has always been tall for a woman in her family, but that's like being a good surfer for Jersey, you know? Now she's actually no kidding tall. She can loom at people now, and she's already way better at it than Steve ever was, body notwithstanding. It rocks.

Two, since no one wants to explain bodyswapping to the governor, Kono gets to "pretend" to be in charge. Only guess what? She's amazing at it! Her plans are way better than Steve's, which isn't hard, since his go to plans are a) hit things and b) make his team dress up in funny clothes, sneak into criminal headquarters, and get caught within ten minutes.

Three, men do not get any prettier from the waist down when you're wearing one. Guys seem really attached to it, and she's pretty sure it's at least as much fun from this side of the game as her usual one, but visually? Kind of a net loss. Good thing they've invented these things called pants or no one would ever take her seriously now.

Four, her dog does not know who she is. That's kind of sad, but he'll get over it. The fluff-ball isn't really the smartest dog ever, so expecting him to understand bodyswapping would be kind of dumb.

Five, even though he's pretty good at running and beating people up, Steve's body just isn't as coordinated or fast on the reflex as Kono's. Professional athlete trumps Super Seal, who knew? Surfing is just not as much fun.

Six, Steve won't agree to let her hook up with people while wearing his body. Total waste.

Seven, Steve should give up trying to wear her heels. It's not like Kono doesn't have a lot of really cute laceups and flats. She doesn't wear heels to the office unless she's undercover or going to court, why should he? Especially since he's so bad at it. Her ankles are going to hurt so much when she gets them back.

Eight, did she mention Steve won't let her hook up with people while wearing his body? He won't even let her make out. That stinks, this is totally a once in a lifetime opportunity. Okay, Kono's still straight and would try it on with guys, but she would be really willing to let him use her body with girls, so it could have been fair.

But then again, guys might not be the problem by a longshot. 

Nine, food just doesn't taste as good in Steve's body. She hopes he's enjoying her tastebuds, he might as well.  But hitting things still feels just as good.

Ten, her life is now science fiction! That's kind of awesome. If she still had an agent, she could probably get a movie of the week deal for it and play Steve. Too bad cops can't get away with crazy stuff like "I was a guy for a month" based-on-a-true-story movies. It's still  really cool, though.

  
  

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Oh my God if we're going for cliches why has no one requested bodyswap yet? I NEED IT IN MY LIFE." at the kink meme on the H 5-0 comm [Pineapple Infested.](http://pineapple-infested.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Look, I got tired of all the genderswap / bodyswaps being "Hey! I have breasts!". This was more fun.


End file.
